She's A Freakin' Angel
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: These are just some random oneshots there mostly Sam & Ruby. Suggestions are Welcome
1. Chapter 1

**These are one shots about Sam and Ruby I wrote. the first one takes place during Red sky at Morning**

Ruby was standing in a far of corner watching an elderly women getting 'friendly' with Sam. She watched as her hands traveled lower and lower until...Sam jumped and placed her hands back on his shoulders. She laughed at Sam's awkwardness toured her. He was stiff and un-comfortable and the woman was clearly drunk. He turned the women around and saw her watching him.

He told the women something and she walked over to the bar. Then Sam literary ran over to Ruby. "Sam you Tiger you." She said laughing. "Its not funny okay she wont stop touching me and Its getting really uncomfortable...I feel, I feel dirty and used." Sam said shuddering. With that Ruby laughed uncontrollably. She wiped a tear from her eye. "oh I'm sorry you look nice though" She added. "Don't be cute and wow you are wearing a dress ah-mazing really." Sam said. "Well Sam its a formal event...hey your girlfriend is coming back." Ruby said nodding over to the approaching women.

"Oh-no, Ruby you have to help me." Sam said ducking behind her "Here's some advice Sam, don't drink the wine she might have put something in it" Ruby said walking away. "Ruby please for the love of God help me" Sam begged his voice getting high. She look at him square in the eye which was a very bad move on her part cause he gave her those dewy puppy dog eyes and gave in. "What do I have to do" She sighed. "Just follow my lead." Sam said. The old women walked up to them. "Oh looks like your trying to steal my man" She said. "Actually Gert this is my fiancé Ruby she just flew in from are home in Boston.. I hope you don't mind my job keeps me on the road alot so I don't really have time to see her." Sam said. Gert look skeptical.

"How do I know that this is not some random floozy you just picked up" Gert said. "Hey who you calling a floozy you wrinkled-" Ruby began. "Easy Ruby" Sam told her quietly. "Because we have been In love since high-school" Sam said. "Really then prove it." Gert said. Ruby shrugged her shoulders and planted a loving and convincing kiss on Sam's lips. Sam had a Deer-caught- in- head -lights look on his face and Ruby smiled. "aw well I would love to know how you guys met." Gert said. "oh how we met uh well it was the first day of freshmen year and Ruby was walking down the hallway looking stunning and uh Honey why don't you tell the story. You do tell it better putting in all the little details" Sam said. Ruby glared at Sam

"Well I was walking down the hallway and Sammy here was a skinny little nerd with the tape holding the glasses together and everything. He ran right into me and the both of us where knocked down on the ground. Well to make a long story short that day he knocked me off my feet literally. Ever since then we've been un-separable." Ruby said putting her hand on Sam's hand. "oh well good thing you showed up cause I was just about to reel him in" Gert said. "Well you wanna know something Gert, Deep down Sam always had a thing for uh older women, But I did see that waiter over there checking you out. I hear he's 20 way younger then Sam." Ruby Said. "ohhh you think he wants me?"Gert asked Ruby. "oh yeah I think he totally wants you" Ruby said slyly.

Sam heard walking down the stairs. He looked over and Saw Dean and Bela coming down the stairs. Dean looked at Sam and Ruby. "who the hell-" Dean began. "Hey Dean Ruby showed up you know my soon-to-be-wife" Sam said. Dean scratched his head not getting his brothers signal. It came clearly to Bela. "Oh yes Ruby, I forgot you where coming how are you" Bela said. Ruby eyed her suspiciously. "Good I'm just peachy" Ruby said. "Well I'm gonna get Gert into a cold shower night boys see you back at the house." Bela said. "Yeah see ya" Dean said. He looked over at Ruby "wait your Ruby" he asked. "Well we know who the genius of the family is." Ruby said. Sam interrupted so things didn't go from bad to worse. "So Dean did you get the thing" Sam asked. "Yeah lets get out of here Sam" Dean said. "Hey I would be careful around this 'Bela', she has alota skeletons in her closet." Ruby said. "Okay Ruby thanks by the way" Sam said. "Any time Sam just give me a call when you need anything" Ruby said. She walked out the door. "She's a lifesaver." Sam said. "Dude please tell me that you don't have a thing for a Demon." Dean said. Sam was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**So These are all one shots. There Eppisodes from season three that Ruby was not in but I think should have been In. This one kinda flows the first one and It takes place after Mystery Spot right after the taco death**

Sam was sitting on the sofa in the motel room with a beer in hand and 5 empty cans on the floor. He was stressing himself out over his brothers recurring deaths so he decided to drink himself silly. Moments later a knock was heard at the door. He got up and answered it. "Ruby" he slurred "what the hell are you doing here?" Ruby backed up a little. "Whew, Sam have you been drinking?" Ruby asked. "Great work Einstein" Sam said stumbling back over to the sofa.

Ruby flowed him and picked up the last can of beer. "How unlike you Sam finishing a whole six pack by yourself." Ruby said with some concern in her voice. "So how did he die this time? Someone drop a penny of a tall building?" she asked. "No a taco." Sam said. "A taco? What did he do crap himself to death?" Ruby said amused. "This is not funny he keeps dieing it repeats over and over again" Sam said. Ruby sat next to him and opened up the last beer which Sam took from her. "Get your own" he told her. Ruby rolled her eyes. "Sam sitting in a dirty motel room drinking yourself to death won't help you." She said. Sam nodded. "You smell nice you know I thought Demons smelled like death but you don't you smell like vanilla ice cream" he said. "Ruby laughed a little "Well you smell like crap" She said.

Sam laughed and fell over that made the sofa flip over. "Okay Sam come on lets get you to bed" She said lifting him up and letting him lean on her shoulder. Sam was now laughing uncontrollably. "You know Ruby this is why I like you always sweeping in to save the day." He said making a hand motion which made them both fall to the ground. Sam was on top of Ruby and he began to laugh again. Ruby squirmed out of his grasp and picked him up again. "Oh so were friends now" She asked him once he was on the bed. "I think we could explore more options" Sam said. "Well not right now Sam maybe when your sober" Ruby said. "Or maybe when your drunk" Sam said smiling. Ruby laughed and made her way to the door.

"Well seeya Sam!" Ruby said "Nononono Ruby don't leave he said getting up stay please stay." He begged her. Ruby sighed deeply and brought him back to bed "fine I'll stay she said getting into the bed" She said. He smiled. "Thanks" 2 seconds later he was passed out snoring deeply. Soon after Ruby off. Sam woke up the next morning with a killer headache. He looked over at ruby who was sleeping next to him. He looked under the covers and saw that they where both fully clothed. He sighed in relief. But then rushed to the bathroom. Ruby got up and walked over to the bathroom. She leaned against the door frame. "You drank a whole six pack last night...you need some aspirin or something she said tilting her head.

"Yeah that would be great." Sam said. Ruby returned a second later with 2 aspirin. Sam took it and got up off the bathroom floor. "Did anything happen last night?" He asked her. "No Sam but you did tell me dean has been dieing over and over." Ruby said. "Yeah" Sam said "Well you know what's causing it" Ruby asked "No been trying to figure it out though" Sam said. Ruby laughed. "You moron you know what it is you dealt with it before" she said. "I did?" Sam asked. "Its a trickster Sam" Ruby said.

Sam looked at her. "Well that makes a lot of sense" Sam said. "Well Sam I better be off" She said grabbing her coat. Sam smiled and watched her leave. "I'll give you a call" He yelled and she shut the door Sam sat back down and smiled to himself she was always going to be there for him and some how she always knows when he has a problem. "She's a freakin angel" He said to himself


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay this one shot takes place during dream a little dream of me once again its Sam & Ruby. Enjoy!!**_

Sam and Dean where separated, he knew that Dean falling asleep was a bad idea because of the man who was trying to kill him in his sleep.

"So this guys trying the Freddy Kruger thing huh?"

Sam turned around. "Ruby, how did you get in here?"

"Well Bobby called me, he wasn't to thrilled with the idea of me going though Dean's head but it was the only option he had. Oh he told me to tell you that you guys are morons and I totally agree" Ruby said

"Ruby I don't-" Sam began

"Don't you say you don't need my help! Bobby filled me in on what's going on. Sam this guy is like a freakin' God in here! You need a little Demonic power in here" Ruby said

"Ruby I don't think you can help with this one." Sam said

"Well to bad Sam cause I'm stuck here till Dean wakes up" Ruby said

"You came back, and you brought a friend"

Sam and Ruby turned around. "Jeremy" Sam said

"That's the guy? Sam you could have taken him out when you where awake" Ruby said

"Listen honey, I'm a God in here you and Sam are nothing more then insects" Jeremy said

He smiled when a wooden pole came out of the ground. Ruby was flung over to it and ropes began to tie around her and the pole binding her.

"Leave her ou-" Sam tried to say but was knocked out by the bat in Jeremy's hand

Sam woke up on the ground in a 'T' formation. He craned his neck back to check on Ruby who woke up before him.

"Wow Sam this is a little ironic" Ruby said

"What do you mean" He asked her.

"How he tied you down that was the way Jesus was crucified but you're not on a cross" Ruby said

"How is that- oh right Anti-Christ" he said

Jeremy came back. "Oh your up, I did a little digging and found out that Ruby you where a witch so I think this will bring back some memories" He snapped his figures and small flames began to erupt around her.

"Sam!" she said in a frighten voice. "Do something!"

Jeremy began to beat Sam with the bat. Sam looked up at Ruby and noticed the flames getting larger.

"Sam! Make it stop" The flames began to burn her skin

Sam closed his eyes. He then heard a stronger voice.

"JEREMY!"

"Dad!" Jeremy said

Jeremy's father picked up the bat and swung it at him killing Jeremy

Ruby's eyes shot open she saw Bobby and Bela leaning over her.

"Sam did it, he got him" she said looking at the two of them

"You where dieing, we where trying to get you up" Bela told her

Ruby sat herself up and looked at her arms. No burns, "But it felt real" she said quietly

Sam and Dean returned. Dean went back to their room and Sam went to Bobby's. He opened the door and saw Ruby.

"Ruby!" he ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Sam I think you saved me this time" She said in his jacket

"Well then where even" Sam said

"Ehem"

Sam looked up and saw Bobby.

"Do you two mind" Bobby said

Sam let go of Ruby and looked over at Bobby.

"Well I think I'll be going. I'll see you later Sammy" Ruby said with a smile and walked out of the room.

"Sam, remember who she is boy, you don't wanna be messin' around with something you can't handle" Bobby said

Sam smiled. "I Think I have it covered"

_**So what do you think. I was thinking on doing a Ghost Facers Sam and Ruby. What do you think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay here is the Ghost Facers one.**_

Ruby stood outside of the house. The door would not open she groaned in anger and started kicking it.

"Stupid Winchesters making my job a 100 harder I tell them this case is too dangerous and what do I get? _You don't know what your talking about we can handle it_! Assholes" She kicked the door with every word.

Inside the house, Maggie, Ed, and Harry stood in the circle of salt. "I think someone's trying to get in" Ed said

"I wish that person good luck" Harry said

Another loud bang and the door flew open. Ruby entered and looked over at the three people standing in the salt circle.

"Who the hell are you?" Ruby asked

"She opened the door!" Maggie yelled

The door slammed shut and Ruby tried to open it. "It's stuck" She said

Ruby got closer to the trio. "Are you filming this?!" she barked at Maggie

Maggie shook her head

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here" Ruby asked

"Whoa hello beautiful, what is a pretty little thing doing in a place like this?" Ed said as he slicked his hair back

The cameras went nuts again and the ghost of Corbett came into view. "Not again" Harry said

Ruby looked over at the dieing man. "I don't have time for this" she muttered.

"Where's Sam!" she demanded

"What is he your boyfriend cause you know if he's not I'm available" Ed as he wiggled His eye brows

Ruby looked at him. "Uh yeah he's my boyfriend. I told him not to come here but he does anyway"

"Oh well trust me I don't think he'll make it. Do you need a shoulder to cry on?" Ed asked her

Her eyes went black. "TELL ME where he is" Ruby said though clenched teeth

Maggie jumped. "Oh my god, what happened to her eyes"

"I'm a Demon you Idiots" Ruby growled. "Now Sam?"

"He's uh in the basement but the doors locked so-" Before Harry could finish his sentence Ruby disappeared.

Ed looked over at Maggie. "Did you see that, did you get that on tape?"

--

Dean was walking around the basement talking to Kenny

"You know what, I'm not gonna whine my bullshit problems to any bullshit reality show. I'm gonna do my damn job" Dean yelled

"Is it cancer?" Kenny asked

"Shut up" Dean snarled

Dean looked around. He jumped when Ruby came into view. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Saving Sam…again!" Ruby growled

"Okay listen Sam doesn't need your help so you can leave…NOW" Dean yelled

"Well maybe if you kept a better EYE on him we would not be in this situation now would we" Ruby yelled

"ME your blaming this ON ME!!" Dean said fully enraged

"Um guys" Kenny said

"NOT NOW" they both said

"GUYS I HEAR MUSIC!" Kenny yelled

Ruby and Dean stopped their argument and listened.

"He's right" Dean said as he grabbed the handle of the door.

Ruby looked over at Kenny. "Get that camera out of my face! And are you seriously filming this?" she asked

"Its makes him feel better" Dean said

"What?" Ruby said

"Don't ask" Dean said

Dean pulled the door open.

"Wow your strong." Kenny said

Dean rolled his eyes and gave Kenny the finger. Ruby laughed.

Ruby and Dean looked in the room and saw Sam tied to a chair with the ghost leaning over him.

"Dean shoot him!" Ruby yelled

Dean loaded the gun and shot the spirit. Ruby took out her knife and cut the ropes binding Sam.

"How did you get here!" Sam asked her

"Sam this is me where talking about" She said with a sly smile

Kenny looked at the two of them. "Are you two like together or something"

Ruby answered before Sam. "we've been together for a long time" she said grabbing his hand and kissing him on the cheek.

"What?" Sam asked her confused

"Sam I told the idiots upstairs that you are my boyfriend" Ruby said

Sam nodded his head and played along. "Yep she and I are crazy in love"

"Tone it down" Ruby muttered

Dean looked at them. "What the fu-"

"Dean sometimes forgets that his brother and I are together" Ruby said with a smile

The where interupted by the spirit who attacked Dean. Sam ran over but the spirit was to powerful it flung him into a pile of rubble

Upstairs Ed, Harry, and Maggie stood in the circle of salt talking

"Dude you have to be gay for the poor dead inturn" Harry said

Ed sighed. "Fine, I'll do it"

Back down if the basement Sam, Ruby, and Dean where takeing beating's form the ghost. Until

"Corbett?" Kenny said

Corbett ran at the spirit and nothing was left

Sam, Dean, Ruby and Kenny walked up the basement stairs to join the rest of the crew

"So uh she's really your girl friend" Ed asked Sam

"Yeah better luck next time" Sam said

"Hey buddy you do know she's a Demon right?" Ed asked

"Yeah, I know" Sam said

He went over and joined Dean and Ruby who where standing by the Impala

_...this case was a huge mile stone for us and even though we lost a valuble member we gained three new ones_

_"Get that camra out of my face..."_

_"Holy shit"_

_"Shut up"_

_...We are the Ghost Facers_

Sam, Dean, and Ruby sat at the desk watching the first eppisode of Ghost Facers. With their mouths wide open.

"So, what do you think?" Maggie asked him

"Um.." Ruby said

"Uh.." Sam said

"Well it was something, I'll tell you that" Dean said. "Well I think its time for us to pack it up. we'll be seeing you"

Sam, Ruby, and Dean left

"Oh look at this looks like they left their bag behind lets see whats inside of it" Ed said

They opened the bag and Harry pulled something out. "Whats this"

"Guys guys the computers are going crazy." Kenny yelled

Sam, Dean, and Ruby were running to the Impala.

"You think it worked" Sam asked

"OH NO"

Dean smiled. "I think it did. The worlds just not ready for the ghost facers"

"So those guys where serious about being hunters" Ruby asked

"Yep" Sam said

"Well don't they know that their is a show out like that already called Ghost Hunters" Ruby said

"There is" Dean asked

"Well lets go terrorize their show" Sam said

**Okay there it is! I was thinking last night about what would happen if the show Ghost Hunters did a Eppi with SPN. Dude they should like do that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay I know these stories are a little out of order but this one takes place during a Very Supernatural Christmas. It's a Sam and Ruby Christmas story so what do you expect_**

San sat on his bed unable to sleep cause of his brothers drunken snores. "Way to much egg nog" Sam said.

A light knock was heard at the door. He got up to answer it. "Ruby? hey Merry Chistmas"

Ruby snorted a laugh. "Chistmas does not apply to demons Sam but I come bearing gifts" She said

"You got me something?" Sam asked confused

"Yes I did." She pulled a small box out of her pocket and handed it to him.

When he grabed it his hand touched hers and he felt sparks between their hands.

Sam smiled and opened the box and Ruby watched him.

Sam took the gift out. It was a silver ring much like Dean's but it had engraveings on it.

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked

Sam looked at it trying to read the words. "I like it"

Ruby watched him read the words. "It says your name in latin. It also has a protection charm on it. Cause I can't always be there to bail you out of trouble"

Sam smiled "Thank you" he looked around " I didn't get anything for you though"

"Thats okay" Ruby smiled and got up. "You owe me"

Sam got up and opened the door for her. "What a gentlemen" She said

Sam looked up and saw a few leaves of ivy that must have grown in the crack above the door frame. It wasnt misltoe but what the hell.

He grabed Ruby's arm pulled her to him and brought his lips to hers. Ruby gasped in surpise but melted into the kiss. It was slow and sweet, not something she expected but she loved it. She could taste the egg nog on his breath when Sam parted her lips. She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

Dean sat himself up and looked at the two. "Whoa I must be reeaallyy drunk to be seeing things. Yep thats what it is" Dean turned back on his side and went to sleep.

The kiss ended with small butterfly kisses. Sam pulled away and touched her nose with his. "Merry Chistmas Ruby" He said

On more small kiss and she was gone. Sam went back to bed. He woke up the next morning and got up to pee. He got out of the bathroom and sat on the sofa and put the tv on.

"Hey Sammy I had the strangest dream last night" Dean said

"Yeah what was it about?" Sam asked

"I dreamt that I saw you and Ruby kissing and I mean really kissing last night. Thank God it was just a dream, right Sammy. Sam, it was a dream right?" Dean said

Sam looked at the ring that Ruby gave him that was on his hand. He turned his head and looked over at Dean and smiled.

"Aww come on man thats nasty. eww God! I'm just gonna burn my eyes out!" Dean said

"Now you know how I felt!" Sam said

"But you two where... I need major thearpy now" Dean said

--

**_Awww isn't it nice. I love this paring so much! I just can't get enough!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_So I'm gonna start season four drabbles. This one is for yellow fever and then I'll do monster movie and continue from there. If there are any that you want me to write just tell me_**

**Yellow Fever**

Ruby looked over at Dean who was in the fetal possion in a corner. "So uh whats wrong with him?"

Sam looked over to Ruby. "He's sick."

Ruby laughed. "Its pretty sad though. Hey Dean, you okay?"

Dean jumped and looked at her. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. That cat just came out of no where"

Ruby looked up at Sam and began to crack up. ".God, this is priceless. Hey Dean behind you!"

Dean jumped up, screamed and ran out of the warehouse. Ruby was now holding her stomach and laughing hystericaly.

"Ruby." Sam growled.

Ruby straighted. "Sorry." She muttered

"Ruby look this is serious okay he could die....again" Sam informed her.

"Okay, okay, I get it I'll keep an eye on Mr. scared pants....just promise me you'll be careful okay" Ruby pleaded

Sam nodded his head. He knew Ruby cared deeply for him and he wasn't going to screw things up with her. Dean still didn't know what happened between them when he was gone, how close they got and what they did.

Sam smiled and ran his hand threw her hair and kissed her gently.

"I'll be fine, I promise." He told her. "Now go and look out for my brother."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "fine. Hey Dean slow down, we don't want any more injuries."

Sam watched her run after Dean, He was gonna be okay. Ruby saved him to many times to count and now she was gonna do the same for his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Okay well here is wishful thinking, hope u enjoy_**

_Knock knock knock_

This had been going on for five minutes. Sam thought maybe just maybe the person outside would gain some common sense and leave. But he or she clearly weren't getting the message. He got up grabbed a shot gun and opened the door up a crack and put the gun in the persons face.

"Get that gun out of my face or I'll put it where the sun don't shine."

Sam laughed a little, he knew that voice real well. He opened up the door all the way to expose a small brunette covered in blood. Sam stopped laughing and got serious boyfriend look on his face.

"Ruby, what happened are you-"

Ruby raised her hand as a sign for him to stop talking. "I'm fine, I just got into a little fight. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about it....Ruby look at youself. What did you fight?" Sam asked

"You wont believe me" Ruby protested

Sam folded his arms. "Try me."

"Okay I was attacked by a barbie ok. A life size homicidal Barbie" Ruby blurted out

Sam threw his head back and laughed. "Well if it makes you feel any better, Dean is out looking for a suicidal bear"

Ruby crossed her arms. "Yes, yes it does. Now if you don't mind I'm gettin' a shower." She said as she walked to the bathroom

"Can I join you?" Sam asked

"No, you can't" Ruby dead paned

"Fine" Sam said and put the tv on

Ruby took her time in the shower at least 30 minutes. She stepped out and grabbed a towel. She ran her hand over the mirror to clear the steam away and that's when she saw a very excited teenage boy behind her.

"Who the hell are you!" She yelled as she covered herself up

Sam hearing her yell ran in the bathroom and saw Ruby beating the boy with a toilet brush.

"RUBY!" Sam yelled

"Sam you better get this kid away from me before I rip him a new one" Ruby said

The boy looked at Sam and at Ruby. "I'm uh sorry I didn't think she could see me"

"You little perv" Ruby shouted and began beating him again.

Sam grabbed Ruby and held on to her tight. "I'll give you five seconds to leave, starting now" Sam growled covering Ruby up.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that you two where...." The kid started

"3....,2....," Sam said counting down

The boy took off with a yell. Sam looked at Ruby. "Told you that this was a strange town"


End file.
